totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zamknięci? Bez ucieczki? Beznadziejna pozycja na start
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 1 Informacje: *''Wyzwanie w piątek o godzinie 17:30.'' Wprowadzenie: Po finale pierwszej edycji serii "Never Dies" studio wykonawcze wzięło się jeszcze bardziej do pracy. Musieli opracować koncept, który idealnie będzie pasował do kontynuacji mrocznej europejskiej podróży. W tym sezonie walka odbędzie się na słynnej wyspie Alcatraz w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Na pomoście stoi Lucy wraz z Asterin. '' '''Lucy': Poprzednio brali udział w podróży dookoła Europy. Dzisiaj nowi zawodnicy wraz z jednym byłym zawodnikiem, obudzą się w miejscu, w którym przeciętny człowiek nie chciałby się obudzić. Asterin: W więzieniu Alcatraz, najsłynniejszym więzieniu świata. Lucy: Odpowiednio dopracowanym pod nasze wymagania. *uśmiechnęła się kamery* Na ekranie wyświetla się słynny budynek zakładu penitencjarnego. Środek został specjalny podzielony na pięć bloków. Trzy to są siedziby mieszkalne drużyn w odpowiednich kolorach, jeden dla ekipy i ostatni największy, to centrum życia. Kamery wyskakuje przed budynek, gdzie widać ogromny plac oraz spacerniak. '' '''Lucy': By przetrwać w programie, będą musieli wykazać się sprytem, odwagą oraz zmysłem przetrwania. Asterin wyciągnęła swoje nożyczki. Asterin: Każdy kto przegra, zginie. *dodała chłodnym tonem* Obie wybuchnęły złowrogim śmiechem. Lucy wystawiła zgodę rządu na realizację takiego reality-show. Lucy: Pierwsza w historii zgoda, która pozwala na mordowanie ludzi na wizji. Asterin: Oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę, nadzieję która nigdy nie umiera! (Teraz podstawowe adnotacje względem tego sezonu. Budzcie się wpierw w swoich celach, gdzie Wasza pamięć jest solidnie naruszona. Pamiętacie swoje imie, talenty etc. Niestety kompletnie nie pamiętacie swojej przeszłości, i jak trafiliście do tego miejsca. W swojej celi spotykacie karteczkę z informacją, by udać się do salonu i zapoznać z ogólnie panującymi zasadami. Jak już je poznacie, to możecie cieszyć się chwilami, kiedy nikt Was nie pilnuje. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show) Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak. Leżał na boku nie przykryty kołdrą, kocem, czy chociażby prześcieradłem. Nie wiadomo czy to za spawem zimna, unoszącego się w powietrzu drażniącego zapachu tynku, czy też wyczerpania środka nasennego chłopak się przebudził. Beck: 'Moja głowa... *złapał się za głowę* Co się dzieje? ''Widocznie nadal zaspany wstał i zaczął wolnym krokiem obchodzić swoje lokum naokoło. Szedł z głową opuszczoną nisko do dołu, toteż zwyczajnie nie zauważył kiedy na jego drodze znalazła się betonowa ściana. Na szczęście szedł wolno, więc uderzenie nie skończyło się większym bólem. '' '''Beck: '''Au... *potrząsnął głową, rozejrzał się* Więzienie? *szybko kojarzył fakty* ''Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedział gdzie jest... Nie do końca nawet pamiętał kim jest... Tak strasznie go bolało... '' ''Kontynuował swój powłóczysty spacer po celi. Głowę nadal miał mimo wszystko raczej opuszczoną. Wydawała mu się podejrzanie ciężka. Kolejnym nieprzyjemnym objawem była amnezja i kłopoty z przywoływaniem myśli. Tyle dobrego, że umiał sobie objawy wyliczyć, była jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Obszedł już trzy z czterech ścian, przy okazji dwa razy uderzył się boleśnie o ramę metalowego łóżka. Co zaskakujące nie przeklnął przy tym ani razu. Dzielnie znosił ból w lewym kolanie, nawet za bardzo nie utykał. W końcu już dostatecznie bolała go głowa, niepotrzebnie byłoby dodawać mu cierpień. Przy czwartej ścianie znalazł coś co sprawiło, że nie była ścianą tak pustą jak pozostałe. Na ścianie wisiało lustro, w kącie kawałek dalej wypatrzył śmiesznych rozmiarów szafkę nocną... Obiecał sobie ją przestawić pod łóżko, ale to potem. Wracając do zwierciadła.. '' '''Beck: '''Eeehm... *pomasował się po twarzy jak gdyby po raz pierwszy widział w lustrze taką osobę* Hm? ''W zachowaniu chłopaka było coś dziwnego. Obmacywał swoją twarz z wyrazem zdziwienia. Szczególną uwagę poświęcił długim, blond włosom. Przejechał po nich palcami, poczochrał je trochę, zacisnął opuszki na kołtunie. Lekko przetłuszczone, w nieładzie, w dodatku sięgały szyi i nieprzyjemnie kuły. '' ''Miał przystąpić do dalszych oględzin jednak najpierw do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl... Pomyślał i dopiero wtedy wrócił do lustrowania ubrania: T-shirt, spodnie z wieloma kieszonkami, buty, dobre skarpety... Uśmiechnął się. W głowie coś mu się formowało... 'Beck: '''Hm... ''Wiedziony podświadomym instynktem przystąpił do akcji. Pierwsze miał za sobą, sprawdził swój ubiór. Rozejrzał sie wokoło. Tą część też miał już nijako odhaczoną, w końcu już obszedł celę. Postanowił jednak to powtórzyć. Przejechał dłonią po zakurzonych ścianach, po lustrze, po ramie łóżka, po masywnych drzwiach z zasuniętym wizjerem. Pobudziwszy umysł do myślenia i organizacji częściowo dawał radę przegonić ból głowy. Mruczał coś pod nosem. Nie wiedział ciągle co robi i po co to robi jednak dawał się kierować odczuciom. Ciągle niewiele było jasne i ciągle czuł się skołowany jednak powoli, bardzo powoli z tego wychodził... '' '''Beck: '''Kim ja jestem? *zapytał sam siebie opadając na kolana* ''Coś w jego mózgu się budziło i to coś kazało mu zrobić obchód po pokoju. Na tym jednak chyba działalność Czegoś się kończyła. Ostatnie o czym pomyślał to zajrzenie pod łóżko. Znalazł tam dziennik. Pusty. Na okładce było tylko napisane "Beck Jaeger". 'Beck: '''Beck... *zamlaskał* Beck Jaeger... Widocznie tak mam na imię... ''Środek usypiający zrobił mu niezły bałagan w głowie. Chłopak wstał z podłogi i odłożył dziennik na łóżko. Poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni i wolnym krokiem skierował się do drzwi. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie były zamknięte. Wyszedł. Nie pomyślał o tym, by ukryć dziennik, tak jakby zrobił to normalnie... Poszedł bez celu i planu przed siebie, nadal zamroczony i z bólem głowy. '' Cela Gabrielli: ''Gabriella obudziła się na podłodze. Obok stało stare, drewniane łóżko, a wokół panowała ciemność. W celi znajdował się również pęknięty zlew, a nad nim małe, zakurzone lusterko do którego kobieta natychmiast podbiegła, a zaraz potem wybuchnęła histerycznym płaczem, wzięła leżący na zlewie grzebień i zaczęła nerwowo czesać swoje włosy. '''Gabriella: Jezu Chryste, jak ja wyglądam. Moje włosy... Co jak ktoś zobaczy mnie w takim stanie? Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? Jak mogłam?! Gabriella: Nie chcę, żeby ktoś mnie taką zobaczył. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że doprowadziłam się do takiego stanu. Jako kobieta, a tym bardziej woman of color powinnam świecić przykładem. Muszę szybko doprowadzić swoje włosy do ła... Aaaa! Ty rasistowska dzi*ko! Wywłoko jedna, złaź w tej chwili! '' '''Gabriella: No dobra, muszę się stąd wydostać. Tylko najpierw coś zjem, bo zgłodniałam. Gabriella zaczęła wołać kelnera. Gabriella: Nikt nie słyszy? Ja nie będę nigdzie szła. Nogi mnie bolą. Kobieta poczuła, że coś jej się przykleiło na stopę, okazała się być to mała karteczka Gabriella: No ok, ale gdzie jest długopis? Nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć tego przyrządu, więc za długpopis posłużył jej tusz do rzęs, który trzymała w swojej małej torebeczce. Na kartce papieru napisała "homar + białe wino dla Gabrielli, na deser wegańskie ciasto czekoladowe". Gabriella: Gdzie tu jest skrzynka? Nie no, jak ktoś mi podrzucił tą karteczkę to pewnie zaraz przyjdzie zebrać zamówienie. W ogóle strasznie tu śmierdzi... takim kurzem i zdechlizną. Sprzątaczka! Halo! Słyszy mnie ktoś?! Zaczęła krzyczeć, jednak nie usłyszała odzewu. Przewróciła oczami i ze złości kopnęła mocno o ścianę. Gabriella: Ała!!! Chwileczkę... Mam plan. Gabriella tym razem uderzyła pięścią w ścianę, całkowicie celowo. Czynność tą powtarzała aż do momentu, kiedy zaczęła lecieć jej krew. Przyłożyła ręce do twarzy i zaczęła rozmazywać krew po całym ciele. Gabriella: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pomocy! Ja krwawię! Umieram! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pomocy!!! Ktokolwiek?! Umieraaaaaam! U....mie......ram... Kobieta położyła się na podłogę, by udawać martwą. ''Gabriella: Teraz to już ktoś będzie musiał tu przyjść. Jestem genialna! Od razu nawrzucam tej osobie i kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę, idę prosto do prawnika!'' Po jakimś czasie jej się znudziło, więc wstała. Ze złości zaczęła zgniatać karteczkę i wtedy zauważyła, że coś jest napisane na drugiej stronie. Odwróciła ją, a tam przeczytała, że ma zjawić się w salonie. Nie spodobało jej się to. Gabriella: Co to za seksista pisał? Myśli, że może mówić kobietom co mają robić? Ja jestem niezależna i zrobię co będę chciała. Nigdzie nie idę. Słyszycie mnie?! Nigdzie nie idę!!! To WY macie przyjść do mnie!!! Halo, tchórze! Po chwili przyglądania się swoim paznokciom znów przemówiła. Gabriella: Dobra, idę, ale nie dlatego, że ktoś tak napisał, tylko sama tak postanowiłam! Wyszła. Zaistniała sytuacja i stres z nią związany sprawiły, że zapomniała zmazać z siebie krew. Cela Igora: Cela chłopaka nie jest może wiezienną celą, ale jego standardów na pewno nie zaspokaja. Chłopak miał tu tylko łóżko z niczym z przeceny lidla na rzeczy, które nikt nie kupuje, jakąś białą szafę z ubraniami i bielizną, a także ogromne lustro. Ściany w pokoju miały szary kolor, nudny niczym lektury w podstawówce. Na swoim łóżku spał sobie słodziutko i piękniutko nasz przystojniak, ubrany w same bokserki. Po chwili lęzenia na lewym boku obrócił chciał się obrócić na prawy, ale łóżko było tak małe, że po prostu spadł. Upadek był na tyle mocny, że obudził chłopaka, który po cichym krzyku zaczął się śmiać. Igor: Boże, co za debilne łóżko! To już lepsze ma mój pies w budzie... Chwilę, czy ja mam psa? Chłopak złapał się za głowę i wyglądał jakby na czyms się skupiał. Igor: Okej, mam na imię Igor, Nie znosze warzyw i owoców, lubię blondynki i... i... O boże, czemu nic nie pamiętam?! Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Igor: I czemu w tym pokoju nie ma telewizora! Zgłaszam reklamację! ...Mimo, że nie pamiętam co to, ale wciąż. Zgłaszam ją! Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę lustra i zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Większość osób uznała by go po prostu za przystojnego, ale on zawsze, nawet teraz kiedy absolutnie nic nie pamięta, myślał i widział się jak jakiegoś greckiego Boga. Igor: OH... MY...GOD! I'm so sexy! Zaczął robić pozy jak model na sesji fotograficznej. Po chwili jednak przestał i jeszcze raz dokładnie się sobie przyjrzał. Igor: Okej wyglądam wspaniale, hot i tak dalej, ale w samych gatkach to ja nie wyjdę. Chłopak podszedł do szafy i po chwili grzebania znalazł trochę wygodnych, ale ładnych ciuchów. Założył on jasno niebieskie jeansy, a także czarno koszulkę z białym napisem "I'm and sexy and I know it!", po czym podszedł do lustra i przyjrzał się jak wygląda w tych ubraniach. Igor: Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób ten pokój wytrzymuje taki poziom wspaniałości. Po jeszcze krótkiej chwili pozowania, chłopak zauważył, że do lustra jest przyczepiona jakaś kartka, a na niej napis "Masz iść do salonu". Igor: Dobra, później tam zajrzę... Wtedy dostrzegł kartkę pod, która mówiła "Teraz". Chłopak cicho stęknął i postanowił, że tam pójdzie. Oprócz pozowania nie ma i tak nic lepszego do roboty. ... Po poznaniu zasad i nie poznaniu żadnej ładnej blondynki, Igor wrócił do pokoju i zajrzał pod łoźko gdzie leżał jakiś notatnik. Po tym chłopak wyszedł by rozejrzeć się po okolicy i kogoś poznać. Cela Jamesa: Poranek dla Jamesa zaczynał się tak samo jak każdy poprzedni. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Jeszcze śpiący znajdował się on w pomieszczeniu w którym nie było najlepszych warunków. Było tam łóżko, na którym jeszcze drzemał. Nie było kołdry, ani nic z wyjątkiem poduszki. Oprócz tego znajdowała się tam umywalka na której było mydło w płynie, a właściwie jego resztki, a nad nią lusterko. Było tam też zakratowane okno, przez którego niewiele można było jednak dostrzec, niskiej jakości gibiący się stolik, oraz jakieś stare krzesełko. James w końcu budzi się. Siada na łóżku i przez chwilę zastanawia się nad... wszystkim. James: ' Chwila... ''Powiedział przecierając przy tym oczy. 'James: ' ...czy ja jestem niedospany? James miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. No prawie pustkę. Jedyne co sobie przypominał to to jak się gotuje, oraz swoje imię, James. Po za tym nie wiedział nic. Nie wiedział gdzie jest. W jakim miejscu jest, ani jak się tak znalazł. Nie wiedział, czy jest w swoim pokoju, czy nie. Chłopak podszedł do umywalki i obmył twarz. Zerknął następnie do lustra, następnie obejrzał swoje dłonie po czym jego wzrok ponownie powędrował na lustro. 'James: ' No witaj, James. Co nie? To byłem chyba ja. Chłopak po chwili namysłu odwrócił się i zauważył okno. Były w nim kraty, ale postanowił wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. 'James: ' Co tu się dzieję, Może zobaczę i przypomnę sobie jakąś twarz z podwórka. Niestety jedyne co James zobaczył to kawałek placu, mur, oraz drut kolczasty na nim. 'James: ' Chwila, czy ja jestem więźniem? Chłopak wracał następnie do lustra, chcąc ponownie się przyjrzeć sobie i może coś przypomnieć. 'James: ' Za co mnie skazali? Czy ja komuś coś ukradłem? Pobiłem kogoś? Albo... czy ja jestem mordercą? Zaczął przyglądać się swojemu ubraniu. Zarówno w lustrze, jak i na fizycznym sobie. 'James: ' Nie no. Ubranie mam w porządku. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Zaczął chodzić po swojej celi w tą i z powrotem próbując sobie przypomnieć za co został skazany, jeśli został. Cóż... tak sądził. Następnie postanowił się rozejrzeć. Zaczął szukać jakichś wskazówek. Podnosząc poduszkę ze swojego łóżka zauważył na niej informacje o tym, że ma udać się do salonu. 'James: ' Salon? Gdzie ja ci to teraz znajdę. Chłopak usiadł na swoim łóżku, lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie ma nic innego do roboty. 'James: ' Albo... będzie tam może ktoś kto wytłumaczy mi tą całą sytuacje. James wstał z łóżka po czym udał się do wyjścia z celi. ... Po zapoznaniu się z zasadami więzienia, James wrócił po swój dzienniczek do celi. 'James: ' Bądź tu, bądź tu, bądź tu. Chłopak włożył rękę pod łóżko i próbował wyczuć tą rzecz. Dotknął przedmiotu przypominający z dotyku jakiś notes/zeszyt. Był to właśnie dziennik, którego szukał. 'James: ' Jest! Cela Nikodema: ''Nikodem obudził sie w celi nie najwyższych lotów było tu brudno i brzydko Nikodem spał w ubraniu (które nosił tylko w domu) czyli w jego niebieskiej bluzie i jakiś jeansach '' '''Nikodem: Dobra gdzie ja jestem? Chociaż w sumie gdzie ja wczesniej byłem? Dobra jestem Nikodem i mam talent do szycia ale co ja robiłem? I CZY TO JEST WIEZIENIE? Chociaż co to było więzienie? Nikodem zauwazył podczepiona klejem kartke z napisem "''Prosimy a przyjscie do salonu NATYCHMIAST i zapoznanie sie z zasadami" ''Jak kartka powiedziała tak Nikodem zrobił więc Nikodem poszedł do salonu Nikodem wrócił tu i zajrzał pod łózko znalazł tam dzienniczek był on pusty Chłopak był zawiedziony ale cóż postanowil posiedziec na łózku mimo iż jego cela nie była zbyt przyjemna po czym wyszedł poziwedzać więzienie Nikodem przyszedł tutaj ze ścierką namoczoną wodą i obtarl ściany coś tam pomogło jednak nie było to za dużo lecz chłopak czuł się już o wiele lepiej Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan Cela Liberty: Rozejrzała się. Rozejrzała się. Wzruszyła ramionami. Ogarnęła instrukcję z kartki. Poszła. *** Wróciła. Usiadła sobie gdzieś. I tak tylko siedziała. Cela Izumi: ... W swojej celi podnosić wzrok zaczęła dziewczyna. Niemrawo najpierw spoglądnęła na ścianę, przed którą głowa była obrócona. Gdy powieki otworzyły się bardziej i dochodziła coraz to bardziej do siebie, zauważyła, że ściana jest brudna i mnóstwo na niej kurzu. Izumi: Co się dzieje..? Spytała jakby samą siebie. Powoli zaczęło do niej docierać, że jest w innym miejscu niż zapewne chciałaby być. Na jej głowę w tym momencie spadł z sufitu jakiś pajączek. Malutki, jednak wystarczający, by gdy dojdzie do niej, że ma na sobie nieproszonego gościa, wywołać ten efekt: Izumi: Pająk?! AAAA! Pisk wydała się z siebie, rozlegający się po jej pokoju. Przekręciła się na bok chcąc go zrzucić, w efekcie spadła z łóżka i poobijała się nieco. Upadek spowodował, że otrząsnęła się już bardziej z odbywanego jeszcze przed chwilą snu. Doszło do niej, że boli ją głowa. I bynajmniej nie z powodu upadku z łóżka. Podciągnęła się i powstała z podłogi zimnej jak lód. Rozejrzała się po pokoju w celu poszukiwania odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, która zadała sobie w myślach. Najważniejszym było: „Gdzie ja do licha jestem?”. Zajrzała za siebie, zauważając krzesło oraz biurko, na którym leżała jakaś kartka. Ta niechętnie, myśląc o wielu złych rzeczach, które może przeczytać tam, podeszła i sprawdziła kartkę ze wszystkich stron i pod każdym kątem. Gdy nie było nic poza wiadomością: „Udajcie się do salonu, gdzie czeka na was regulamin tu panujący. Podpisano: Ekipa Reality-Show”. Izumi westchnęła głęboko i miała jedynie więcej pytań. Postanowiła uspokoić się. Sprawdziła samą siebie od palców nóg aż do czubka głowy czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Klepnęła się w policzki, by nabrać pewności siebie i robiąc parę kroków naprzód pociągnęła za klamkę drzwi swojego pokoju i wyszła z niego. Skierowała się w kierunku salonu, gdzie była wzmianka o nim na kartce. ''----'' Wróciła do swojego pokoju i zaczeła szukać pod łóżkiem wspomnianego w regulaminie dziennika. Schowała go następnie w skrytce w podłodze, którą odkryła i położyła się na swoim łóżku. Wstała i wyszła. Cela Nutty: Nutty obudziła się z bólem głowy. Leniwie otworzyła oczy i syknęła z bólu. Pomasowała najbardziej bolące miejsce i rozejrzała się. Nie poznawała go kompletnie. W jej głowie była kompletna pustka. Wiedziała jedynie o swoim imieniu i tym, co lubiła do tej pory. Nic więcej. Żadnych adresów, numerów telefonów, imion rodziny, przyjaciół, kogokolwiek. Nutty: 'Um... Halo? ''Zagadnęła nieśmiało. Jednak odpowiedziała jej tylko cisza. Dziewczyna westchnęła bezradna. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widzi karteczkę ze wskazówką. 'Nutty: '''Salon? A więc to nie więzienie? ''Mruknęła sama do siebie. Nie była pewna czy faktycznie mądrym pomysłem byłoby wychodzić z celi na nieznane tereny. Właściwie to może był podstęp? Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele do stracenia, no poza własnym życiem oczywiście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wyszła z celi na poszukiwanie salonu. Cela Tamary: Dziewczyna obudziła się ze snu. Swój sen zakończyła upadkiem z dużej wysokości czego konsekwecją na jawie było uderzenie głową o ścianę, a następnie upadek z łóżka. '' '''Tamara: '''Ooop...! ''Tamara podniosła się z podłogi i zaczęła masować swoją obolałą głowę. '''Tamara: Kto postawił tutaj to łóżko??? Blondynka rozejrzała się dookoła robiąc dziwną minę. Czuła się dość dziwnie, uświadomiła sobie, że nic nie pamięta, nawet jak się tutaj znalazła. Tamara: Uhm... *nerwowo drapie się po głowie* Nagle dostała skurcz mózgu. '' '''Tamara: '''AaaAaAaaaaaaAAAAAA! '''Tamara '(PK): '''Pewnie wypiłam ciuuuut za dużo procentów na domówce Brada i znowu wylądowałam w mieszkaniu obcego faceta...Halo, gdzie tu jest wyjście?? '''Tamara: Głowa mnie boli! Gdzie tu jest toaleta? Muszę się odświeżyć! Poddenerwowana Tamara kątem oka na stoliku zobaczyła małą karteczkę. Zaciekawiona przeczytała ją. '' '''Tamara:' Oł em dżi, czy tu gdzieś jest ukryta kamera kamera i właśnie mnie nagrywa? Nastała cisza...Po chwili dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. Tamara: Hahaha, ty to jednak masz pomysły, Tamra! Ukryta kamera...niezłe, niezłe. Nieco rozbawiona dziewczyna wychodzi z pokoju i idzie poszukać umówionego na kartce miejsca. Cela Hanae: W celi niezbyt wyróżniającej się spośród pozostałych, właśnie swoją świadomość odzyskiwał białowłosy chłopak o imieniu Hanae. Podczas pierwszych paru sekund po otworzeniu oczu i przekręcenia się do pozycji siedzącej niezbyt kontaktował z otoczeniem, toteż znajdowanie się w więzieniu zbyt go nie przeraziło. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomił sobie, że zdecydowanie nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, jednocześnie obrazu jakiekolwiek "swojego pokoju" przywołać do siebie nie mogąc. Hanae: Hę? *mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu* Szafka, łóżko, biurko, krzesło - ten pokój zdecydowanie do najbardziej luksusowych nie należał, toteż wiadomość o istnieniu salonu Hanae nawet ucieszył. Nim jednak postanowił się do niego udać, podjął decyzję o powierzchownym przeszukaniu pokoju. Znalazł w nim jednak niezbyt interesujące (przynajmniej póki co) rzeczy, takie jak kilka zestawów ubrań i pusty notatnik. Po paru minutach ruszył w stronę salonu. Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa Cela Arishy: W zimnym i ponurym pomieszczeniu, które niezbyt wyróżniało się od pozostałych spała sobie pewna brunetka, która śniła o chmurach. Jej oddech jednak był niespokojny i już po chwili wybudziła się ze snu. Dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała w bezruchu wpatrując się w sufit. Nie poznawała go, nie wiedziała, czy jest u siebie i dlaczego materac, na którym leży jest taki twardy. W szoku odkryła, że nie pamięta praktycznie nic ze swojego życia. Jej imię, umiejętności pozostały, ale co z resztą? Arisha wzięła głęboki oddech i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Nie wiedziała jak wygląda jej dom, co było oczywiście spowodowane lukami w pamięci, ale teraz była już pewna, że znajduje się w celi, a nie w swoim pokoju. Nie mogła do końca dopasować ze sobą faktów, gdyż chwilowo czuła się, jakby więcej wiedziała o gwiazdozbiorach niż o samej sobie. Brunetce jednak udało się opanować emocje i nie panikując rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Poza łóżkiem, na którym siedziała, w pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też ciemna szafa, stolik nocny z lampką, minimalistyczne biureczko, krzesło oraz okno. W zasadzie było to raczej okienko, zabezpieczone kratami. W pokoju nie zauważyła szczurów, co uznała za pozytyw i zachęcenie do podejścia do szafy. '' '''Arisha:' Co my tu mamy...*mruknęła zaglądając do środka* Brunetka postanowiła nieco się "ogarnąć" i poczuć się bardziej świeżo. Ubrania, które wcześniej miała na sobie - w tym spódniczkę - schowała głęboko w szafie. Zamiast tego ubrała czarne szorty i fioletową koszulkę, bardzo podobną do tej, którą miała wcześniej, a na dopełnienie kreacji wygodne, ciemn buty sportowe. Po wewnętrznej stronie drzwi (szafy) zobaczyła stare i brudne lustro, ale nie było popękane, więc mogła spokojnie ocenić swój wygląd. Nie miała co prawda nic, by coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, ale były czyste i chwilowo nie były najważniejszą rzeczą w życiu Ari. '' ''Po dokładniejszym obejrzeniu pokoju znalazła informacje nakazujące jej skierowanie się do salonu. Dziewczyna ostrożnie wychyliła się przez masywne, metalowe drzwi zanim wyszła. Nie trzeba jej było dwa razy powtarzać, co ma zrobić. Lepiej było wyjść niż siedzieć na tyłku i zamartwiać się nad swoim pochodzeniem. Salon był teraz jej jedynym źródłem informacji, a Arisha nie zamierzała zmarnować takiej szansy kuląc się ze strachu we własnej celi. Brunetka wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła w głąb korytarza. ... Dziewczyna wparowała do pokoju z garścią nowych informacji zdobytych w salonie. Nie zamierzała podważać faktu, o tym, że więzienie jest dobrze strzeżone, to że nie widziała strażników jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. Tak, czy owak nie planowała ucieczki. Czekały ją zadania i, miała nadzieję, kolejne informacje. Arisha sprawnym krokiem podeszła do łózka, by znaleźć dziennik ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Na razie nie było sensu nosić go ze sobą, ani nadmiernie chować, więc wyjęła z szafy swoją spódniczkę i owinęła w nią dziennik. Następnie położyła ją na najwyżej półce szafy, ale tak, by jednocześnie miała do niej dobry dostęp, ale nie rzucała się w oczy przy otworzeniu szafy. Po tej operacji Arishy nie pozostało nic więcej, jak pozwiedzać swój nowy "dom". Zdeterminowana, by nie dać się zastraszyć nowej sytuacji opuściła pokój. Cela Deidre: Deidre siedziała przebudzona na pryczy. Rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu próbując nadać sens swojej zaistniałej sytuacji. Bezskutecznie. Deidre: To jest twoja nowa codzienność, Deidre. Przyzwyczaj się. Po przeczytaniu kartki wstała i ostrożnie wyszła z celi. Cela Bena: ... Nadszedł ten moment, obudził się. Natomiast nie w swoim pokoju, a w jakiejś celi. W której z pewnością nie czuł się komfortowo, widać, że jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się już do wygodniejszych łóżek, czy większego luzu w pomieszczeniu. Teraz czuł się faktycznie gruby, i że swoją wielkością zajmuje dużą część pomieszczenia. Nie to było jednak najgorsze, gdyż otyły brodacz nie potrafił sobie niczego przypomnieć, jak się tu dostał, co się działo przedtem ani w ogóle co było przedtem. A jego imię brzmi... Ben: 'Dobra, dobra... jestem Ben. Jestem wielki, co po mnie widać. Hmm, Wielki Ben? Tak mnie chyba nazywają? Ale czy to nie jest jakieś zbyt tanie? Cóż, nie pamiętam, jak tam mnie nazywali... Ale co się stało z moją pamięcią, gdzie się wszyscy podziali? Czemu ja się tu czuję tak specyficznie? *podrapał się po głowie* Lubię bardzo różne artykuły na zdrowy tryb życia, ale poco mi to tak w ogóle? Przecież nie planowałem się odchudzać, a może? Nie, raczej nie... przecież nie hodowałbym takiego balona, by się to pozbywać, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, bo nie pamiętam *zaczyna mu burczeć w brzuchu* Kurdę, zeżarłbym coś. Jakiegoś fast fooda czy coś w ten deseń. ''Zauważył nagle przed sobą jakąś kartkę, w której było wyraźnie napisane, że ma on zejść do salonu w trybie natychmiastowym. Ben poprawił swoją czapkę, i nie mając nic więcej do robienia tutaj, wyszedł z pomieszczenia, w nadziei, że kogoś spotka w tym salonie. ... Ben ponownie wrócił, zajrzał pod łóżko po notatki. Następnie ponownie wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Cela Matthew: Matthew budzi się, wstaje gwałtownie z łóżka ciężko oddychając 'Matthew: '''Spokojne... spokojnie... ''Łapie się za głowę '''Matthew: Film mi się urwał... Głowa mnie boli... Dobra, powtórz sobie wszystko co pamiętasz Imię? Ante! Chyba... Nazwisko: Burczeski! Talenty? Pływam i gram, jako aktor! Tak! Jestem tanim aktorzyną! Chyba... Nie wiem... Ale jeżeli gram... Chociaż, talent nie oznacza zawodu... Dziwnie się czuję nic nie pamiętając. Dobra, zobaczmy coś jeszcze, może ulubiony kolor? Rozgląda się, zauważa stolik, koło niego krzesło, a na krześle czarną bluzę z kapturem. Matthew/Ante wstaje i podchodzi do krzesła Matthew: 'Ej! Ta bluza jest fajna, podoba mi się! Czyli chyba lubię czarny ''Zakłada bluzę, nagle zauważa swoje odbicie w lustrze, które stało po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia 'Matthew: '''O, nawet jestem nie brzydki, ale coś blady trochę jestem, ale przynajmniej nie gruby, ani rudy. ''Nagle zauważa, że oprócz białej koszulki, czarnej bluzy, białych skarpet i niebieskich bokserek nie ma na sobie nic 'Matthew: '''Trzeba by było się ubrać ''Zauważa, że szafa stojąca obok drzwi ma lekko uchylone drzwi, podchodzi, otwiera i wyciąga z niej jeansy i czerwone trampki po czym natychmiast je ubiera i staje przed lustrem 'Matthew: '''Wyglądam fajnie, podoba mi się! ''Zakłada kaptur, po czym pod wpływem światła, jego oczy nabierają lekko krwistego koloru 'Matthew: '''Nagle poczułem w sobie olbrzymie pokłady chęci czynienia komuś krzywdy... ''W lustrze zauważa, że coś na stoliku leży kartka, podchodzi do stolika i czyta co jest napisane na kartce ,,Drogi Matthew, udaj się proszę do salonu gdzie zapoznasz się z zasadami naszej zabawy, powodzenia ~ Ekipa Prowadzących P.S. Nie licz na numerek z żadną z prowadzących, pamiętaj, że możemy cię zabić" 'Matthew: '''O rety... POMYLILI MOJE IMIĘ, PRZECIEŻ JESTEM ANTE!!! Dobra, idę do salonu ''Powoli otwiera drzwi, rozgląda się, przełyka ślinę i idzie do salonu ... Matthew wraca z wizyty w salonie i zapoznaniu się z zasadami, sięga pod łóżko w celu wyciągnięcia dzienniczka 'Matthew: '''Ok, co my tu mamy? ''Otwiera dzienniczek, jednak jedyna wypełniona rubryka to imię i nazwisko 'Matthew: '''Nazwisko Burczeski się zgadza, ale czemu Matthew, a nie Ante? Może mnie tak nazywają? Pewnie ktoś coś źle wklepał, dlatego ''Chłopakowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu 'Matthew: '''Całkiem zapomniałem, trzeba by było coś zjeść! ''Chowa dzienniczek do kieszeni, a następnie kieruje się do kuchni ... Po dość nie udanym zapoznaniu się z Beckiem, Matthew wrócił swojego pokoju, usiadł na łóżku i postanowił w samotności zjeść swoją pizze ''Matthew: To chyba jest reality-show bo są tu kamery, dobra, Beck... już mnie wkurzył, jeżeli jest to reality show, to chętni go wykopię! O, chyba coraz bardziej odkrywam mroczną stronę swojej osobowości... Fajnie >:3'' Po skończonej pizzy, chłopak postanowił ponownie wyjść, aby zobaczyć czy nie pojawił się ktoś nowy, lub by zrobić coś wrednego Beckowi Cela Sofii: ... Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera Zważając na fakt, że wszyscy znajdują się w nieprzyjemnym więzieniu, pokój Jaspera przypominał bardziej ładnie ozdobioną komnatę w zamku z drogim łóżkiem niż miejsce, w którym przetrzymuje się więźniów. Chłopak leżał całkowicie ubrany na wspomnianym łóżku i od jakiegoś czasu spał. Wyglądał dosyć spokojnie do momentu aż po chwili nagle obudził się z krzykiem. '''Jasper: Aaa! Co... się stało? Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jasper: No tak, teraz jesteśmy tutaj... Co wcale nie jest dużo lepsze od domu... Wstał i przejrzał się w lustrze. Jasper: Jako członek ekipy nie mogę wyglądać gorzej od tych wszystkich uczestników... Szybko poprawił swoją fryzurę oraz ubrania. Jasper: Mam nadzieję, że Jessie czuje się lepiej niż ja. Zrobił zmartwioną minę, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju. Pokój Jessamine: Tak jak w przypadku pokoju Jaspera, pokój Jessamine również przypominał królewską komnatę. Dziewczyna w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata nie spała. Zamiast tego siedziała przed lustrem i nerwowo przeczesywała włosy. W pewnym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jess przewróciła oczami, a następnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Jessamine: '''Wiedziałam, że to ty. Czego chcesz? '''Jasper: Sprawdzam tylko jak się czujesz. Jessamine: Tak samo jak godzinę temu. I dwie godziny temu. I w ogóle za każdym razem jak tu przychodzisz i sprawdzasz, czy nie wyskoczyłam jeszcze przez okno. Jasper: '''Cóż, wyjście przez takie małe okno byłoby dosyć trudne... I wcale nie przychodzę tu co godzinę! '''Jessamine: '''Ale takie właśnie mam wrażenie... '''Jasper: Ech, nieważne. Tak właściwie to jestem tu w jeszcze innym celu. Z tego co wiem nasi zawodnicy zaczynają się już budzić. Jessamine: A co mnie obchodzi ten plebs? Jasper: Nie uważasz, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby się trochę przejść i zobaczyć, z kim w ogóle będziemy mieli do czynienia? Jessamine westchnęła. Jessamine: Dobra, masz rację. Mam dosyć ciągłego siedzenia tutaj. Ale to ja decyduję dokąd idziemy! Nie czekając na odpowiedź brata, Jess złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła ze sobą zamykając przy okazji drzwi. Pokój Lucy: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Blok 5 - Rozrywka i inne: Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. 10 przykazań w Alcatraz Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. ... Pierwszy w salonie znalazł się Igor, który bez problemu zwrócił uwagę na ogromny więzienny Dekalog. Po przeczytaniu go zrobił tylko minę, z której łatwo było wyczytać emocje chłopaka: "Zabierzcię to ode mnie, zanim złozy jaja". Igor: Cóż... Jestem pewien, że popełniłem wiele złych rzeczy i, że mogę iść do piekła, ale... No, nie sądziłem, że to może być, aż tak wcześnie w moim życiu. :/ Po tych słowach Igor wrócił do pokoju po dzienniczek. Nikodem wchodzi do salonu odrazu zauważa przykazania i czyta je Nikodem: 'Ciekawe dlaczego tu jestem? *próbuje sobie coś przypomniec ale jedyne co sobie przypomniał to to że kochał mode i pieniądze* ' 'No to zostaje dzienniczek chociaż za bardzo mu nie wierze ''Nikodem wraca do swojej celi po dzienniczek ... Pozornie pozbawiona celu wędrówka chłopaka okazała się jednak mieć cel. Celem zaś okazał się być salon. Spacer pozwolił blondynowi nieco się rozruszać po nocy spędzonej na niewygodnym łóżku. Co więcej ból głowy stopniowo robił się lżejszy, stopniowo... '' ''Salon był dużym pomieszczeniem. Szare ściany, szara podłoga, kilka kolumn z zawieszonymi na nich listami gończymi. Pod sufitem podłużne lampy wyposażone w ochronne kraty. Szczytem luksusu były ławki poustawiane pod ścianami, obok lśniących chromem śmietników. W zasięgu wzroku prawdopodobnie znajdowały się też inne, równie mało imponujące udogodnienia, jednak trudno było je dostrzec z zamglonym wzrokiem. Chłopak zwany Beck'em stanął bez ruchu i stałby tak jeszcze długo, gdyby coś nie przykuło jego uwagi. Była to tablica zapisana jakimiś... punktami. Sam nie był pewny czym dopóki nie podszedł bliżej, by przeczytać. Musiał podejść bardzo blisko i nieomalże przycisnąć twarz do powierzchni, aby przeczytać. Zmysły w dalszym ciągu odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Przeczytanie całej treści okazało się dużym wyzwaniem. W międzyczasie zdołał jednak na tyle się ogarnąć, że zrozumiał, że jest w reality show... Zapisywanie sie akurat pamiętał. Cud. '' '''Beck: '''Eh... ''Przyswoił zasady, przynajmniej ich treść. Nie wszystko jeszcze w pełni było dla niego jasne. Podrapał się po głowie przez co jeszcze bardziej rozczochrał długie blond włosy. 'Beck: '''Blondie *mruknął do siebie i spojrzał na opadającą mu na oczy grzywkę, odgarnął ją* ''Salon wydawał się blondynowi pusty. Był tak zmęczony, że nie zauważył innych ludzi... O ile tacy w ogóle byli. Jakoś się nimi nie przejmował. W głowie pojawiła mu się nowa myśl-słowo-klucz "Jedzenie". Instynkty budziły się i najwyraźniej teraz kazały mu szukać jedzenia. Cóż, pomysł nie wydawał się taki głupi... '' ''Do salonu dotarł również Ben i pierwsze co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to tablica z zasadami. Szybko przeczytał sobie w myślach, po czym tylko wzruszył ramionami mówiąc... 'Ben: '''Głębokie, osoba która pisała te zasady musiała siedzieć nad tym z 2 dni, a wliczając również noce, to daje przecież bite 4 dni, przeciętnego człowieka. W międzyczasie ta osoba zrobić musiała... *przyjrzał się uważniej* AŻ 11 przerw na posiłki, w tym cztery sycące. Posiłki w takiej intensywności napisanych słów musiały być podawane piszącemu, nie ma innej opcji *jeszcze raz przejrzał zasady* Zasady to zasady, trza się do nich dostosować albo nie będzie obiadku. Chyba sobie skoczę do kuchni po mały plasterek szybki... A może zostawili tam jakąś golonkę *wzruszył ramionami i opuścił salon* ''Do salonu wchodzi Matthew, podchodzi do tabliczki z zasadami 'Matthew: '''Co my tu mamy... ''Matthew czyta zasady, co jakiś czas robiąc grymas niezadowolenia 'Matthew: '''Dobra, trzeba iść do pokoju ''Wychodzi z salonu. '' ... ''Kolejną osobą, która zawitała w pokoju była Arisha. Brunetka powoli przemierzała pomieszczenie rozglądając się dookoła. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że dobrze trafiła i podeszła do tablicy z zasadami. Każdy krok upewniał ją w przekonaniu, że znajduje się w wiezieniu, ale definitywnie nie typowym. Pomimo wiszących listów gończych nigdzie nie widziała strażników, a jeśli byli tu inni więźniowie, to też jeszcze ich nie zauważyła. '' ''Jednak wstęp do zasad rozwiał jej wątpliwości i potwierdził jej podejrzenia, że nie jest jedyną, która znalazła się w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Z treści wywnioskowała też, że nie jest po prostu więźniarką, ale bierze udział w jakimś konkursie czy show. Westchnęła cichutko do siebie i starała się myśleć pozytywnie. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na zbyt długą chwilę słabości. To nie jest dobry moment, ani miejsce, na rozpaczanie nad swoim losem. Niedługo brunetka przypomniała sobie o dzienniku, skoro wszyscy mogą dzięki tej tablicy dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, to musiała go ukryć na jakiś czas. Arisha z nowym celem opuściła salon i szybko zaczęła przemierzać kolejne korytarze. ... Salon odwiedziła Gabriella. Kobieta z nietęgą miną przyjrzała się zasadom panującym w więzieniu. '''Gabriella: Dzień dobry, przepraszam, jest tu ktoś? Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Gabriella: Yyy, ja na pewno nie jestem żadną kryminalistką. Brzydzę się takimi ludźmi. Więc muszę należeć do ekipy. Tylko dlaczego obudziłam się w celi? Nic z tego nie rozumiem... Może jak kogoś poproszę to mnie stąd wypuści? ''Gabriella: Coś kojarzę taki film, że jakaś babka wyciągała dzieci z getta i stała się superbohaterką. Może to jest wojna i jestem ofiarą jakichś rasistowskich seksistów z Islamu czy innego popie*dolonego kraju, i jesteśmy tu przytrzymywani niewinni, wbrew swojej woli? A co jeśli tu też są jakieś dzieci? Będę jak ta laska z getta i cały świat będzie o mnie mówić. Ale mi nie zależy na sławie, po prostu chcę zmienić świat na lepsze! Jak teraz sobie o tym myślę to jestem pewna, że jestem ofiarą jakiegoś terrorysty z tych krajów gdzie każą biednym kobietom nosić hidżaby, ale muszę to zweryfikować. Przyrzekam wam, wydostanę się stąd. Martwa czy żywa... Ale zmienię świat.'' Gabriella: Dobra, więc opcje są dwie. Albo należę do ekipy, albo jestem tu niesprawiedliwie przetrzymywana. Gdzie tu jest jakaś skrzynka z życzeniami? Chciałabym dodać swój pomysł na nowe punkty w regulaminie. I poprosiłabym o sprzątaczkę. Idę zobaczyć czy ktoś tu w ogóle jest... Może to koniec świata i zostałam całkiem sama? To by wyjaśniło dlaczego nic nie pamiętam. Przez traumę spowodowaną wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Wyszła. Nutty błądząc po korytarzach nareszcie natrafiła na salon. Wyściubiła wpierw głowę zza drzwi, a następnie ze zwinnością wiewióreczki wbiegła do pomieszczenia i schowała się za jednym z eleganckich foteli. Uniosła delikatnie i ostrożnie głowę, po czym zaczęła się nerwowo rozglądać. Nutty: ''Umówmy się. Nie pamiętam kompletnie nic, ale mój instynkt samozachowawczy każe mi wszystko uważnie obserwować i się nie wychylać. Wkońcuniechcężebyktośmizrobiłtutajkrzywdę.'' Dokończyła szybko, po czym w panice zasłoniła usta dłonią. Nutty: ''Spokojnie Nutty, pani terapeutka kazała ci mówić wolniej. Zaraz. Pani terapeutka? '' Mijając kilka korytarzy i zakrętów dotarła po pewnym czasie do miejsca zwanego salonem. Zobaczyła, że nie ma tu nic niezwykłego poza tablicą z zasadami, które wspomniane było na kartce w pokoju. Zauważyła, że ktoś tutaj już jest. Izumi: Hejka. ''- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do dziewczyny przebywającej tutaj.'' Skierowała po chwili wzrok na regulamin. Przeczytała z pięć razy by zapamiętać każdą z zasad. Ból głowy dalej doskwierał, więc trzeba było bardziej przysiedzieć tutaj. Zebrała myśli i skomentowała w myślach sobie treść tego regulaminu: 1. Nic specjalnego. 2. Rozumiem. 3. Nic śmiesznego. 4. Dzienniki ? Muszę wrócić w takim razie do pokoju. Ciapa ze mnie, że jednak nie sprawdziłam pokoju dokładnie. 5. To chyba nic nowego ? - spytała samą siebie. 6. Czasami będzie trzeba. 7. Patrz wyżej. 8. Mhm, kultura obowiązuje. 9. Trzeba się starać, dobraa. 10. Zadania ? Egzekucje ? Patrz punkt 9. Po ostatnim punkcie, który jej się zakodował, przerzuciła wzrok na dziewczynę. Izumi: Zdaje się, że jest nas tutaj więcej. Rzuciła do niej. Izumi: Jestem Izumi, to jedyne co pamiętam. Przedstawiła się na dobry start z przyjaznym głosem. Masowała też swoją bolącą głowę, oczekując odpowiedzi od dziewczyny. Nutty odwróciła wzrok w stronę dziewczyny. Wydała jej się całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiona, toteż na twarzy rudowłosej od razu pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. Wyskoczyła zza fotela i podała rękę na powitanie. Nutty: 'O rany, jakdobrzewidziećżeniejestemtusama. ''Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Nutty: '''Sorcia. Heh. Jestem Nutty. I widzę, że nie tylko ja mam problem z pamięcią. To chyba celowe działanie osób odpowiedzialnych za to miejsce. ''Odparła smutno. Izumi poklepała lekko Nutty, dodając nieco otuchy. 'Izumi: '''Rozumiem, że skoro siedzisz tutaj to czytałaś regulamin ? ''Spojrzała na tablicę poraz kolejny. W głowie głównie zostały jej punkt 4 i 10. Wspomnienie napotkanej osóbce o tym 10 niewydawało się dobrym pomysłem, więc zmieniła temat. 'Izumi: '''Ból głowy i brak pamięci. Nie pamiętam większości rzeczy, tylko jakieś pojedyńcze obrazy. Trzeba będzie przeboleć. '''Nutty: '''Tak, ale to wydało mi się tak niedorzeczne. ''Mruknęła. 'Nutty: '''Mam na myśli to, że wszystko jeszcze do mnie dobrze nie dotarło. Niby jestem tutaj, niczego nie pamiętam, ale dalej w środku licze, że to okaże się tylko złym snem. ''Uśmiechnęła się, chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę że gada jakieś głupoty. Uszczypnęła się zbyt wiele razy w drodze do salonu, by móc się obudzić. '''Nutty: '''Może niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. Oby. '''Izumi: Sen ? Też w sumie chciałabym tego. Ale wygląda realistycznie i prawdziwie to gdzie jesteśmy. Zamyśliła się nieco nad myślą z snem. Kręciła wzrokiem po salonie. Izumi: 'Dowiemy się pewnie podczas tych zadań, które mają się odbyć. Póki co tylko ciebie tutaj spotkałam. ''Robiła różne ćwiczenia by jakoś rozprostować się i rozgrzać. Panował tutaj chłód. ... James zgodnie ze wskazówką poszedł do salonu. O dziwo nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem go. Po prostu dobrze trafił. Tak jak pozostali zaczął czytać dekalog. 'James: ' "Nie można jeść parówek" bla, bla, bla. Serio, a kto w ogóle je łapskami? James skierował swój wzrok w kąt chcąc przypomnieć sobie podobne zdarzenie ze swojego życia, ale nie był w stanie tego zrobić. 'James: ' Dobra, nieważne Kontynuował czytanie i skończył na punkcie nr 10. 'James: ' Hmm, będziemy musieli wykonywać zadania? Ciekawe jakie zadania dostają więźniowie. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale nie jest to chyba najlepszy dzień z mojego życia. James po chwili namysłu przypomniał sobie, że musi coś zrobić. Dokładniej chodzi o punkt 4 z dekalogu. 'James: ' Dzienniczek, właśnie. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze tam leży. James ruszył w stronę swojej celi. Do salonu wróciła Gabriella, która zaczęła się po nim rozglądać. '''Gabriella: '''Słyszałam jakieś krzyki. Halo! Czy coś się stało? Nikomu nic nie jest? ''Gabriella zobaczyła na ścianie czyjś cień. Przerażona szybko odwróciła się do tyłu. W tle zaczęła grać dramatyczna muzyczka. '' '''Gabriella: '''To nie jest zabawne! Wychodź! ''Poprawiła sobie piersi. '' '''Gabriella: Pan ochroniarz ze stołówki? Wiem, że to ty. Może dojdziemy do porozumienia? Przyjrzała się w lusterku i ujrzała swoją zakrwawioną twarz. Zapomniała, że sama dopuściła się do takiego stanu. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Dramatyczna muzyczka grała coraz głośniej. Gabriella: To nie jest zabawne! Usłyszała jakieś głosy i zaczęła uciekać w swoich szpilkach głośno krzycząc. Do salonu weszla Tamara, w oczy rzuciła jej się wielka tablica z przykazaniami. Nieco zdezorientowana zaczęła spoglądać na inne osoby zgromadzone w salonie. Tamara: '''H-Ha..Haha-ha! Dobry żart! Powie mi ktoś gdzie tu jest wyjście? '''Tamara (PZ): To żart, prawda? Gabriella podeszła do Tamary. Gabriella: 'Nieładnie to tak straszyć innych. Myślałam, że zawału dostanę. No ale nic się nie stało. Wybaczam ci. ''Poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu. '''Gabriella: Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w więzieniu. Jeśli nie uda się nam stąd uciec, chciałabym, żebyśmy wszyscy spędzili czas w miłej atmosferze. Dlatego przygotowałam dla was karteczki z serduszkami. Gabriella odwróciła się tyłem i szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła ze swojej torebki jakieś kartki, które zgniotła tak, by przypominały serce. Następnie obróciła się do Tamary i pokazała jej jedną. Gabriella: '''Za jedną karteczkę płacisz 2 dolary. Cena w promocji. Zebraną sumę przeznaczę na schroniska dla biednych zwierząt i samotnych matek. To jak? Wierzę, że w głębi serca jesteś dobrą osobą. Widzę to. Przemyśl moją propozycję. ''Gabriella:' Trzeba jakoś przetrwać. Zanim znajdę wyjście to chcę trochę zarobić, więc postanowiłam otworzyć tutaj mój własny biznes. Oczywiście pieniądze nie pójdą na moje konto, a jak tylko się stąd wydostanę, przeznaczę je dla biednych i bezdomnych. Ale nie dziękujcie mi, ja to robię kompletnie bezinteresownie i nie chcę słyszeć żadnego aplauzu. Jestem normalną, zwyczajną kobietą, po prostu lubię pomagać innym! Blondyn zwany Beck'em dokończył swoją bułkę i miał nadzieję na to, że uda się do jakiegoś ciekawego miejsca, o ile w więzieniu można było na takie liczyć. Z pośród niewielu działających instynktów jeden nakazywał robić rekonesans. Dosłownie widział wypisane w swojej głowie polecenie "poznaj swoje środowisko". '' ''Chłopak, ku swojej (nie)uciesze odkrył, że od jego ostatniego pobytu, w salonie pojawiło się więcej ludzi. Spróbował niewinnie ominąć innych. Przeszedł bokiem i stanął przy jednej ze ścian, tam dostrzegł coś co wyglądało na jakiś plan lub coś w ten deseń. Beck nie zauważył, że nieopodal znajdowała się niedawno spotkana dziewczyna. Spojrzał na nią kontrolnie i wrócił do lustrowania "planu:.. Gabriella od razu zauważyła Becka. Ekscentrycznym ruchem rzuciła kartkę, którą chciała sprzedać Tamarze na podłogę. Gabriella: 'Pieprzyć to! Ja się stąd zmywam. Pa! Miło było cię poznać. ''Pocałowały się z Tamarą w policzek na pożegnanie i Gabriella podeszła do Becka. '''Gabriella: '''Witam ponownie. W końcu pan przyszedł! Myślałam, że tu utknęłam. Proszę mnie stąd wydostać, bo inaczej skontaktuję się ze swoim prawnikiem. Gdzie jest wyjście? ''Gabriella: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w końcu ten koszmar się skończy. Mam nadzieję, że ten ochroniarz mnie stąd wypuści...'' 'Gabriella: '''Jestem niewinna i niesłusznie tu przebywam. Powtarzam. Jestem niewinna. ''Cały czas podczas rozmowy trzymała splecione razem ręce próbując ukryć, że są całe w krwi. Beck spojrzał niepewnie na dziewczynę. Nie pomagał jej fakt, że była pokryta krwią. Stwierdził, że musi rozwiązać to racjonalnie... w miarę. 'Beck: '''Proszę się uspokoić *wysilił się na kojący głos* Wszyscy jesteśmy zamknięci i niestety nie, nie jestem ochroniarzem i nie nie wiem jak nas stąd wyswobodzić *to powiedziawszy poprawił drażniące go blond włosy* ''W międzyczasie do salonu zawitali Jasper i Jessamine w swoich "królewskich" ubraniach. Oboje spojrzeli krytycznym wzrokiem na wszystkich zgromadzonych, a następnie w ciszy rozeszli się w dwie różne strony. ''Jessamine: Co to w ogóle za ludzie są? Czy oni wiedzieli na co się zapisywali? Gabriella zmierzyła przechodzących Jasper i Jessamine wzrokiem. Gabriella: 'No oczywiście. Dzieci w Afryce nie mają co jeść, a oni się ubierają jakby byli jakimiś bogami. Chce mi się płakać. Do czego ten świat zmierza... ''Pogłaskała swoją torebkę Gucciego. Następnie spojrzała na Becka ze zdezorientowaną miną. 'Gabriella: '''Hę? Jak to zamknięci? Czyli oni nas tu bezwolnie przetrzymują? Sorry, ale ja dzwonię na policję. Ma ktoś telefon? ''Beck wziął głęboki oddech. Nie mógł wytrzymać, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy pojawiło się wokół tak wiele osób. Głowa nadal go bolała, a od dźwięku rozmów prawie, że eksplodowała. '''<''Beck łapie się za głowę.'' Beck: Eh...> Wziął głęboki oddech, zlustrował wzrokiem formującą się wokoło grupkę... Podszedł do bogato wyglądającej parki... Beck: 'Cześć? *zaczął niepewnie* ''Nowa myśl obudziła się w jego głowie. Ciągle nie jasna, ale definitywnie związana z jego talentami, a tudzież instynktami. 'Beck: '''Cześć! *powiedział bardziej energicznie i spojrzał na Jessie i Jaspera* Też tu... Utknęliście? *spróbował nawiązać jakąś rozmowę* ''Izumi obserwowała wszystkich, którzy przybili tutaj przez cały ten czas. Rozciągnęła się ostatni raz i podeszła w kierunku Jaspera.. 'Izumi: '''Wiecie, co tutaj się dzieje. Prawda ? ''Spytała, lecz nie bardzo liczyła na jakąś konkretną odpowiedź. W między czasie do salonu wszedł Igor. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wiele osób. '''Igor: Więcej was matka nie miała? Mruknął po cichu by nikt przypadkiem nie usłyszał. Igor: Więc... Umm, miło poznać towarzystwo... Czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i nie pamięta absolutnie nic ze swojego życia? "Kiepskie pytanie jak na początek znajomości" - Pomyślał czarnowłosy. Igor: W sumie nie ważne tamte pytanie, ale ważne jest to czy ktokolwiek ma to telewizor w pokoju? Dziś leci mój ulubiony program... A przynajmniej tak myślę, na pewno miałem jakiś ulubiony program który leciał we wtorki. Jasper i Jessie nie zdążyli daleko odejść zanim Beck jako pierwszy do nich podszedł. Początkowo nieco niepewnie spoglądali na niego oraz na Izumi, ale szybko się ogarnęli i na ich twarzach pojawiły się przyjazne uśmiechy. Jasper&Jessamine: Witajcie! Jasper zwrócił się do Becka. Jasper: Czy tu utknęliśmy? Na to by wyglądało, prawda? Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Następnie spojrzał na Izumi. Jasper: Dlaczego uważasz, że mielibyśmy wiedzieć więcej od was? Słowa dosłownie same popłynęły z ust blondyna. Beck: 'Sztuka przetrwania wymaga sprawdzenie każdej możliwości, aby upewnić się o warunkach otoczenia *powiedział na jednym tchu. Nagle zamrugał, dopiero ogarnął co właściwie powiedział* Ehm... Sam nie wiem *podrapał się po głowie* Każdy może coś wiedzieć *mruknął mniej pewnie* ''Blondyn oparł się plecami o ścianę i złączył nogi. Patrzył na zagadkowo uśmiechniętą dwójkę. Wydawali mu się przyjaźni, dosyć... '' ''Spojrzała na obie osoby jeszcze raz i westchnęła. Może jednak pomyliła się - tak pomyślała. Gdy ich tak przywitali zapomniała o sobie. 'Izumi: '''Izumi. ''Jedyne co teraz pomyślała to wypowiedzieć imię. Wzrok nie spuszczała z parki, wyczekując ich imion. Na blondyna też zerkała. Igor tylko oparł się o ścianne i przewrócił oczami, czekając aż ktoś do niego zagada. '''Igor: Excuse me bardzo, ale co do kija?! Czy ci najsprzystojniejsi zawsze są tak ignorowani?! Czemu nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi?! Nie lubię ich, mendy straszne... Oprócz blondynki, wydaje się być miła i jest blondynką. Rodzeństwo przez moment z zainteresowaniem wpatrywało się w Becka, gdy zaczął mówić o przetrwaniu. Otrząsnęli się, gdy usłyszeli imię Izumi. Jessamine: 'Och, gdzie nasze maniery? Nazywam się Jessamine. ''Ukłoniła się lekko. '''Jasper: Natomiast moje imię to Jasper. Również się ukłonił. Jasper&Jessamine: Miło was poznać! Po chwili Jessie zwróciła uwagę na Igora. Jessamine: 'Eee... Mówiłeś coś wcześniej? Chyba cię nie słuchałam... ''Ponownie się uśmiechnęła. Beck zlustrował wzrokiem wszystkich na nowo. Nie cieszył go fakt, że ludzi robiło się coraz więcej. Nadal bolała go głowa. Chciał jednak pozostać przy rozmowie z Jessie i Jasperem, oni akurat robili na nim dobre wrażenie. Prawdopodobnie przez osobiste preferencje do ludzi cechujących się wysoką kulturą osobistą, a przynajmniej umiejętnością chwilowego jej przywoływania. Tak. Nie ufał w pełni dwójce. Chociaż nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów jakaś część jego kazała mu mieć dystans. Chłopak zastanawiał się po cichu skąd ta "wbudowana" niepewność. Zastanawianie się z pewnością przyszłoby mu łatwiej gdyby nie ciągłe... efekty uboczne uśpienia i czyszczenia pamięci. '' ''Blondyn spojrzał z ukosa na Jessamine rozmawiającą z Igorem, po chwili odwrócił się do jej kolegi. '''Beck: '''Ej... Jasper? *zastanawiał się czy dobrze zapamiętał imię* To... Heh, miło poznać *wyrzucił z siebie grzecznościowy zwrot. O dziwo jednak pomyślał, że "miło" było całkiem trafne i zgodne z prawdą.* ''Tak. Beck umiał wyczuć ludzi... Póki co tylko w chwilach przebłysku, ale nadal... Dopisał to do listy talentów - formował sobie ją w głowie... '' ''W salonie było bardzo mało ludzi (please), to i swój obchód rozpoczęła inna członkini ekipy, Asterin. Czarnowłosa z zieloną pasemką na włosa wkroczyła pewnym krokiem i przystanęła przy zasadach, które czytała z uwagą, przynajmniej chciała zrobić wrażenie, że jest również uczestniczką tego szalonego programu. '' '''Izumi: Coraz więcej nas. Zerknęła jedynie na kolejną osobę co przyszła i odeszła ciut na bok. Robiło się zbyt tłoczno. Igor widząc, że blondynka odwróciła się w jego stronę lekko się rozpromienił. Nie dosyć, że ktoś go zauważył to jeszcze taka ładna... I blondynka. Igor: Nic szczegól... Chłopak na chwilę jakby się zawiesił. Igor: W sumie... Tak, pytałem się czy ktoś z was też ma amnezję i lekki ból głowy. Jasper uśmiechnął się do Becka. Jasper: 'Tak, Jasper. ''Potwierdził swoje imię, a następnie zerknął na Asterin. Wiedział kim ona jest, ale nie pokazał tego po sobie. Jessamine również tylko na nią zerknęła, a potem znowu spojrzała na Igora. '''Jessamine: '''Wydaje mi się, że spotkało to każdego, kto znalazł się w tym miejscu... ''Beck uśmiechnął się lekko, spuścił zaraz głowę. Czuł się nieco lepiej, ale jednocześnie przytłaczała go ilość ludzi wokoło. Inni też kręcili się po pomieszczeniu, nie podobało mu się to. Korzystając z okazji, kiedy Jasper odwrócił wzrok, wstał i po cichu ulotnił się. Udał się na dalsze poszukiwania. Skoro już powiedział coś o sztuce przetrwania to może trzeba było iść w tę stronę? Na pewno potrzebny był rekonesans... '' '''Igor: Myślisz? Boże, to niewyobrażalne, że co tydzień będziemy skazywać kogoś z nas na śmierć i to jeszcze w telewizji, i to nawet nie pamietając o naszych rodzinach i przyjacielach. Świadomość o tym dosyć mocno przybiła chłopaka, ale mimo wszystko wyłudził jak najsłodszy i szczery uśmiech jaki dał radę. Igor: Miło było poznac i pogadać, ale myślę, że pójdę sobie odpocząć, mam jednak nadzieję, że jeszcze ze sobą pogadamy. Po tych słowach chłopak wyszedł z salonu. Izumi jak i większość osób również po jakimś czasie wyszła. W kierunku swojego pokoju. Przylazła. Przeczytała wszystkie zasady. Ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. Wróciła do celi. Kuchnia: ... I po krótkim szukaniu blondyn męczony nudnościami znalazł kuchnię. Szczerze powiedziawszy to nie musiał, na jego szczęście, zbyt długo szukać. Kuchnia znajdowała się parę metrów od salonu, na końcu korytarza. '' ''To pomieszczenie także było typowo... więzienne. Szare ściany, szare kafelki na podłodze. Sprzęty kuchenne wydawały się być w dość dobrym stanie. W kuchni znajdowała się też wyspa, która zdawała się dobrze nadawać do przygotowywania posiłków. '' ''Na próbę podszedł do długiego blatu. Do magnetycznej listwy przyczepione były noże. Wskazywało to na to, że kuchnia oferuje całkiem dobry sprzęt. Zdanie chłopaka zmieniło się kiedy wzięty na próbę tasak okazał się być znacznie wyszczerbiony, a na domiar złego przyłączony łańcuszkiem do uchwytu w blacie - zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą groźnego przedmiotu. Beck: 'Dobrze, dobrze... *pokiwał głową z aprobatą* ''Blondyn, a raczej jak to sam się nazywał, Beck zaczął przechadzać się wzdłuż blatu. Potrzebował jedzenia... i kawy. Na jego szczęście znalazła się i lodówka i ekspres. Przygotowanie posiłku nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Podświadomie wybrał konserwę - źródło białka, i bułkę - źródło węglowodanów. Kawa zaś miała go postawić na nogi, na to liczył. Z tak przygotowanym śniadaniem opuścił kuchnię. Postanowił poszukać kantyny, jadalni, czy jakiejś innej stołówki. Czegokolwiek ze stołami i krzesłami. Wyszedł. '' ''Tuż bo Becku, do stołówki wszedł roztrzęsiony Matthew, który nadal czuł smutek i tęsknotę, jednak przez brak wspomnień nie wiedział dlaczego 'Matthew: '''Ante! Weź się w garść! Jeszcze ktoś zobaczy! ''Podszedł do zlewu i umył twarz, następnie skierował się do lodówki, w której jego uwagę zwróciła pizza, chłopak postanowił wziąść całe pudełko i bez odgrzewania dania udał się do jadalni Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ben, nic dziwnego że jego szczególną uwagę zwróciła lodówka, która ukazała się w jego oczach, jako jakieś bramy do jakiegoś tajemniczego skrytego miejsca, a że lubił takie zagadki, odważył się podejść do lodówki. Następnie otworzył z całej swojej siły i zobaczył dużo jedzenia... I ta kilkusekundowa ekstaza trwałaby nadal, gdyby nie fakt, że nie było jajek. 'Ben: '''No bez jaj! *podniósł głos* Cóż, może gdzieś w pobliżu pasą się krowy, to może i jajka będą. A póki co... *podrapał się po głowie* A wezmę sobie całego kurczaka, tak smakowicie wygląda. ''Wziął całego kurczaka pieczonego, po czym udał się do jadalni. '' ... ''Lucy wraz z Arishą, która stale chichotała z powodu psikusa jaki jej nowo poznana koleżanka wywinęła drugiemu zawodnikowi, wparowały do kuchni. '''Arisha: Jak długo miałaś przy sobie tą bombeczkę *zaśmiała się* TO było genialne, a jego reakcja - bezcenna *uśmiechnęła się na świeże wspomnienie* Mina jej trochę zrzedła na myśl o wspomnieniach, ale ponownie odpędziła ponure myśli i spojrzała na towarzyszkę. Arisha: Skoro już tu jesteśmy, to może coś przekąsimy? Lucy: Ciężko stwierdzić, mam ich całkiem spory zapas. *zaśmiała się* Tylko wiesz, kilka razy powtarzany ten numer nie będzie taki zabawny. *puściła jej oczko* Przyglądała się swojej towarzyszce, na całe szczęście zwinnie przeszły do tematu jedzenia. Lucy była tutaj z nimi od kilku dni, jak pozostała część ekipy, musieli w końcu przygotować program, to pozostało trochę typowych rarytasów, z których można coś upichcić. '' '''Lucy': Pytanie tylko czy jest coś znośnego tutaj. W końcu to więzienie? No i nie umiem gotować... *spojrzała na nią z oczkami ze Shreka* Jak się czujesz ze swoimi umiejętnościami kuchennymi? Arisha: Haha, nie mam pojęcia *wzruszyła ramionami nie mogąc sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, jak dobrze i czy w ogóle potrafi gotować* Ale chyba...mam przeczucie, że nas nie otruję *uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco* Lucy przystanęła bliżej dziewczyny. Sama świadomość, że może zginąć powinna zbić ją z tropu, jednakże było w tym coś niesamowicie urokliwego. Poczuć moc zaświatów, było też dla niej w pewien sposób pociągające. Lucy: Na pewno? *spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie* Bo jak coś, to może znajdziemy kogoś, kto nam coś ugotuje *uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana* Jak rozumiem nie pamiętasz czemu tu jesteś? *spojrzała na nią pytająco, czekając na odpowiedź zaczęła przeszukiwać szafki* Szkoda tracić czas. *mruknęła poszukując* Arisha: Nie pamiętam, ani moich umiejętności kulinarnych, ani co tu robię *jeszcze raz wzruszyła ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała uważniej na Lucy. Arisha: A ty? Pamiętasz, co tu robisz? *znienawidziła się za tą nutkę nadziei w głosie, nie chciała zbyt wiele się spodziewać, by potem się rozczarować, ale może obie są tu z tego samego powodu?* Lucy: Huh. To bardzo dziwne... *mruknęła wzruszając ramionami* Brunetka spojrzała na brunetkę. *pozdrawiam nocną zmianę*. '' '''Lucy': Jestem jedną z niewielu osób, która w "teorii" powinna wiedzieć co tu robi. *mruknęła* Ale na ten moment nie jest to zbyt ważne. Więc optycznie pytam z czystej troski. *powiedziała wyciągając nutellę oraz chleb* Lubisz? Arisha: Tak *uśmiechnęła się zdziwiona, że choć nie pamięta, jak dobrze gotuje to potrafiłaby rozpoznać swoje ulubione potrawy* Lucy zaśmiała się widząc reakcję dziewczyny. Lucy: Nie znam osoby, która by nie lubiła czekolady. *uśmiechnęła się* Zawsze się zje ze smakiem. Podeszła do bliżej do niej. '' '''Lucy': Więc co nieco już mamy. Dasz radę poradzić sobie z nożem i nie zrobić sobie krzywdy? *smirk* A ja poszukam czegoś do picia... Arisha skinęła głową i podeszła do szuflady po nóż. Jakiś instynkt nakazywał ostrożność. Nie zignorowała go całkiem, bo ostrożności nigdy dość. Była jednak głodna i ciekawa dalszego rozwoju wydarzeń. Nie stłumiła całkiem swojego przeczucia, lecz na spokojnie zabrała się za przygotowywanie kanapek... Lucy miała w pewnym sensie niezły ubaw z całej sytuacji. Nie sądziła, że w programie to będzie wyglądało, dokładnie aż tak, że zawodnicy nic nie pamiętają. Eksperyment wyszedł lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidywać. Nie zmienia to również faktu, że polubiła Arishę i bardzo odpowiadało jej towarzystwo. Lucy: Woda zwykła, smakowa? *spojrzała na dziewczynę grzebiąc w szafce i znajduję parę butelek* Arisha: Zwykła *odpowiedziała odruchowo* Szarooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem trochę do siebie, a może trochę do nutelli. Może cała sprawa ze wspomnieniami nie była do końca przegrana? Może i nie pamiętała praktycznie nic ze swojego życia, ale nie zatraciła całkiem samej siebie. Lucy: Słuszny i zdrowy wybór. Miałabym wątpliwości co do smakowych. *przekrzywiła się i wzięła dwie mniejsze butelki* Podeszła bliżej Arishy. Sam fakt, że prędzej czy później brunetka dowie się kim jest. Postanowiła zagrać vabanque. Lucy: O tej Lucy, co czytałaś. *mruknęła kuląc wzrok* To tak jakby o mnie. Mimo wszystko, czuje się z tym wszystkim bardzo źle. *dodała ciszej, chociaż fakty były zupełnie inne* Arisha zaprzestała czynność i spojrzała na Lucy, starając się jak najlepiej ukryć zdziwienie i zmieszanie całą sytuacją. Arisha: Co masz na myśli? *zapytała jednak nie jąkając się ani trochę* Czyli to o tobie mówi zasada, ale jakby nie ty o tym decydujesz? Stołówka: ... Beck wszedł do stołówki i usiadł przy stoliku gdzieś pod ścianą. Miał w głowie zasadę o zakazie siadania na stołach... Wybrał sobie miejsce przy czteroosobowym, bocznym... stoliku. Obrzucił wzrokiem te duże i podłużne. Obawiał się, że mogłoby się do niego usiąść zbyt wiele osób, a tego nie chciał Zwłaszcza przy swoim bólu głowy, argh! Z bułką, mielonką i kawą siedział i... myślał. Nie, jeszcze nie jadł. Kawa stygła parując i oddając ciepło do powietrza. Blondyn zbierał myśli. Coś rozświetlało z wolna pustkę. Beck: 'Jestem Beck i... znam się na... *podrapał sie po brodzie, spojrzał na swój talerz* Sam nie wiem... Ale chyba jakoś daję radę przetrwać... *mruczał do siebie* ''Do stolika, przy którym siedział Beck podszedł Matthew z pizzą w rękach 'Matthew: '''Hej! Jestem Ante! Chociaż w dzienniczku mam Matthew... Mógłbym się dosiąść do ciebie? ''Blondyn z początku w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na pojawienie się nowej osoby. Nagłe odgłosy mówienia właściwie przyjął bez entuzjazmu, w końcu ciągle bolała go głowa... Ale nie umiał jednak tak po prostu zbyć chłopaka. Jakaś część jego kazała mu zachować kulturę. Tak więc wreszcie odwrócił się do szczupłego współzawodnika i skinieniem głowy pokazał krzesło na skos od niego - możliwie najdalej położone. Nie odezwał się. Jedynie obserwował znad kubka z parującą kawą. '' ''Matthew niepewnie usiadł koło Becka, który nie odzywał się do towarzysza, dla Matt'a cisza była nie do zniesienia. Po zjedzeniu połowy kawałka pizzy, Burczeski postanowił zagadać 'Matthew: '''To jak już mówiłem jestem Ante, a ty? ''Nim do blondyna dotarło pytanie minęła chwila, która Matt'owi vel. Antemu z pewnością wydała się irytująca. Chłopak nie mógł jednak nic poradzić, czuł się... źle. Chociaż kawa stopniowo robiła swoje. '' ''No tak. Jak się nazywał? Pytanie to spotkało go po raz drugi tego samego dnia. Tym razem blondyn pomasował się po twarzy, musiał zastanowić. Elementarne pytanie miało jakąś odpowiedź, bez wątpienia, ale chyba była ona trudniejsza niż by mogło się wydawać. "Beck" - to pojawiło się w głowie blondyna, w końcu tak głosił napis na dzienniku w jego celi. Coś mu nie pasowało jednak, nie do końca brzmiało... Czując jednak, że zbyt długo trzyma towarzysza w niepewności odparł: 'Beck: '''Beck *mruknął i leniwie podniósł bułkę do ust* Beck... Jaeger *jego oczy wyrażały zerową ekspresję* '''Matthew: '''Miło cię poznać Beck, może jeszcze opowiesz coś o sobie? Jeżeli cokolwiek pamiętasz... Ja wiem, że lubię geografię, kolor czarny i pizzę, oraz chyba jest z Europy, ale tego nie jestem pewien... ''Blondyn obserwował coś obrócony przez ramię. Jego zmysły nawet nie doszły do siebie. Nie zareagował gdy Matthew się do niego odezwał, też wtedy gdy odezwał się do niego po jego imieniu. Wydał się zaskoczony, gdy wreszcie się odwrócił. '' '''Beck: '''Hm? Kto? *parsknął i poprawił się* Co? Przepraszam najmocniej... Głowa mnie boli *spuścił wzrok* To znaczy... Odczuwam pewne dolegliwości *starał się, sam nie wiedział czemu, mówić elegancko, pomimo, że plątał mu się język* ''Matthew spojrzał się przed siebie z wyrazem twarzy ukazującym zażenowanie, po chwili postanowił powtórzyć pytanie 'Matthew: '''Może opowiesz coś o sobie? ''Beck zmarszczył czoło. '' '''Beck: '''Wiesz co... To chyba nie będzie konieczne ''Blondynowi nie spodobał się Matthew, właściwie to mało kogo lubił - tak podpowiadała mu budząca się intuicja. Podpowiadała mu też, aby zachować ostrożność. Póki co były to nadal jakieś mgliste poszlaki, ale co innego chłopakowi zostało. '' '''Beck: '''Przepraszam najmocniej... Nie czuję się w... dyspozycji *starannie dobrał słowa. Był to znak, że kolejne części jego mózgu się budziły. Szkoda, że nie te odpowiedzialne za pamięć* Nie chcę zabrzmieć niemiło, ale czy mógłbym zostać sam? Naprawdę nie czuję się najlepiej... '''Matthew: '''Spoko, wręcz z przyjemnością sobie pójdę ''Matthew wstał i poszedł ze swoją pizzą do pokoju, wychodząc powstrzymał się od naplucia na Becka. Blondyn nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na odchodzącego Matthew'a, w tym na jego pełne niezadowolenia podejście. Prawdę mówiąc miał to gdzieś. Był w zbyt złym stanie, aby myśleć o strategii... albo o tym, że popełnił błąd zrażając do siebie osobę już na początku gry. Ale nie. Dla niego to się jeszcze nie liczyło. Póki co chciał w spokoju poradzić sobie ze swoim śniadaniem. Liczył, że do czasu gdy skończy jeść odrętwienie przeminie do reszty, zaś sam przypomni sobie coś więcej niż pojedyncze przebłyski. '' ''Na stołówkę zawitała Gabriella. Wydawała się z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Ekscentrycznym, szybkim krokiem udała się do jednego ze stolików, który był zajęty przez Becka. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i postanowiła zagadać do mężczyzny. Chciała zrobić dobre pierwsze wrażenie, bo w końcu ono liczy się najbardziej. Zapomniała jednak, że na twarzy nadal ma rozmazaną krew i wygląda jak psychopatka. '''Gabriella: Heeeeej, jestem Gabriella i jestem weganką, mogę się dosiąść? Nie czekając na odpowiedź tak też zrobiła. Gabriella: Oo, czy to mielonka? Mogę kawałek? Gdzie tu znajdę coś do żarcia... to znaczy... spożycia? Chyba umrę z głodu! Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, więc uznała, że to znaczy "tak" i wzięła sobie kawałek mielonki. Była tak niesamowicie głodna, że nie obchodziło jej, jak wygląda - wszystko szybkim tempem pakowała sobie do ust, dokładnie przeżuwając i z pełną jeszcze buzią zwróciła się do mężczyzny. To nie było w jej stylu, tak zachować się w czyjejś obecności, ale głód przejął nad nią kontrolę. Błędnie uznała, że Beck jest jednym z ochroniarzy. Gabriella: No więc dzień dobry. Chciałabym się zapytać czy mógłby mnie pan stąd wypuścić? Niestety, zaszła wielka pomyłka. Ja nie jestem kryminalistką i nic nie zrobiłam! Przyszłam tu z sanepidu, by sprawdzić warunki w jakich miejsce się znajduje, a teraz nie mogę się stąd wydostać! Proszę o pomoc. Moja rodzina się bardzo o mnie martwi, bo zniknęłam na cały dzień... Cholerna pomyłka. Wypuści mnie pan i o wszystkim zapomnimy. ''Gabriella: No dobra, trochę naściemniałam, ale jeśli faktycznie jestem więźniarką to muszę być cwana i strategiczna. Może ten ochroniarz się nabierze i mnie wypuści? You only live once. NEVER five up! You can achieve whatever you want.'' Gabriella oblizała sobie usta i z zabójcą twarzą, na której widniała jej zeschnięta krew, zaczęła bez mrugania powiek wpatrywać się w Becka, od czasu do czasu posyłając mu zalotne spojrzenie. Usłyszała jakieś krzyki dobiegające z salonu, więc postanowiła się tam udać. Gabriella: 'Oo, chyba taksówkarz po mnie przyjechał! Jestem wolna, nara! Tu masz moją wizytówkę. ''Zaczęła szperać w torebce, ale nic nie znalazła. '''Gabriella: Yyy. Dobra, nieważne. Pa. Wybiegła. Blondyn dalej siedział tak samo niewzruszony jak wcześniej. Dopił swoją kawę, westchnął. Doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma sensu dłużej przesiadywać w jadalni. Dokończył resztki konserwy nie zjedzonej przez Gabrielle, wziął nienaruszoną bułkę w rękę i opuścił posępną kantynę. '' ''W tym czasie kolejny blondyn ale tym razem Nikodem wszedł do Jadalni ponieważ chciał poziwedzac więzienie Nikodem: Okej totalnie nie wiem czemu tu jesteśmy ani czemu mój pokój jest brzydszy od jadalni Nikodem przyglądał się tak chwile i myslał o życiu znaczy o tym co z niego pamięta ale po tym postanowił wyjść to pomieszczanie sprawiało że był jakiś taki smutny Biblioteka: W drodze do kuchni, Matthew postanowił wejść do biblioteki, jego uwagę przyku regał podpisany "Geografia", chłopak od razu wziął do ręki książkę, która na grzbiecie miała napis "Atlas" Matthew: 'To może być ciekawe, chyba lubię geografię... ''Chłopak zauważa w spisie treści nazwę "Półwysep Bałkański", jednym ruchem ręki przewraca kartki na mapę z tym regionem i ogląda jego mapę polityczną 'Matthew: '''Serbia, Bułgaria, Kosowo, Macedonia Północna... ''Na jego policzkach nagle zaczęły pojawiać się strumienie łez, kiedy zorientował się, że płacze, Matthew szybko zamknął Atlas, odłożył na półkę i wyszedł z biblioteki Sala do ćwiczeń: ... Sala robót ręcznych: Nikodem wchodzi tutaj ponieważ zwiedza więzienie zauważa że jest to sala do czegos czego chyba nie lubiał w sumie sam nie pamiętał ale coś tak mu się wydawało no cóż popatrzył na narzędzia stoły itp więc po tym Blondyn był zawiedzionym tym więzieniem Jego cela wyglądała najgorzej z tego wszystkiego co tu zobaczył Nikodem Postanowił znaleźć jakąś ścierke i chociaż jakoś przetrzeć ten brud i przydałaby mu się farba ale gdzie on znajdzie farbe w więzieniu? słowo farba wywowało miłe uczucie no cóż jak pomyślał tak zrobił i poszedł do łazienki ponieważ pomyślał że tam może być ścierka Łazienki: Nikodem wchodzi tu z zadaniem znalezienia ścierki lecz zauważył chociaż że ten pokój miał w miare podobny poziom do jego celi wiec ucieszył się a ścierki szukał jeszcze przez dobre 30 min lecz w końcu znalazł i postanowił namoczyć wodą ścierke a potem poszedł do swojej celi Podwórko: Ławki: Na ławkach na podwórzu usiadła Lucy. Pastelowa dziewczyna, cieszyła się już na samą myśl prowadzenia programu. Miała przewagę nad każdym, gdyż znała o nich wszystko, zaś oni... Mieli pewne problemy. Co ta technika teraz potrafi, hehe ^^. Wyciągnęła harmonijkę i grała sobie jakąś żałobną piosenkę, dając znak, że rozpacza nad tym, że jest w więzieniu. '' ''Na podwórko zawędrowała też Arisha. Dziewczyna wcześniej wędrująca po korytarzach usłyszała melodię dochodzącą z zewnątrz. Brunetka szybko znalazła wyjście i teraz już znajdowała się na świeżym powietrzu. Nie ukrywała tego, że nabrała głęboki oddech i widocznie poczuła się lepiej będąc na dworze. Pobieżnie sprawdziła wzrokiem otoczenie, zauważając mury i inne elementy sygnalizujące jej pobyt w więzieniu. Uwagę Arishy przykuła bowiem inna brunetka siedząca na ławce. Pierwszy raz od obudzenia się zobaczyła inną osobą, podeszła do niej pewnym krokiem, ale stanęła w "bezpiecznym" odstępie i nie przerywała piosenki... Lucy czując spojrzenie na sobie innej dziewczyny, przestała grać. Muzyka żałobna nie była raczej zbyt dobrym sposobem na nawiązanie znajomości. Wzruszyła ramionami. '''Lucy: Wybacz, że grałam niezbyt wesoło. *złapała się za głowę* Ale po przebudzeniu, strasznie bolała mnie głowa... *dodała cicho* Muzyka żałobna strasznie mnie uspokoja, to strasznie dziwne... *mruknęła rozumiejąc swoje słowa* Zlustrowała dziewczynę bystrym spojrzeniem, po czym po chwili dłonią zaprosiła ją by usiadła obok niej. Lucy: Lucy jestem. *przyglądała się drugiej blondynce, nie kojarzyła jej ze składu ekipy. Czyżby zawodnicy już zaczęli się budzić? Czyli oznaczałoby to potencjalny start programu?* Strasznie jest obudzić się w tej celi...A jeszcze te durne zasady... *mruknęła* Arisha: '''Nie, nie, rozumiem, na każdego muzyka działa w inny sposób *uśmiechnęła się ciepło zajmując zaproponowane miejsce* Aa co do zasad *nagle przypomniała jej się treść ostatniej zasady* większość z nich jest dość sensowna choć nie całkiem orientuję się w sytuacji *przyznała* Spojrzała uważnie na Lucy... '''Arisha: Ale, jeśli mogę spytać *zawahała się przez pół sekundy* czy to przypadek, że twoja imienniczka zgodnie z treścią zasady dziesiątek będzie dokonywać egzekucji? Do ławki, na której siedzą dziewczyny podchodzi Matthew i od razu do nich zagaduje Matthew: '''Zdravo! Jestem Ante! Miło mi spotkać dwie tak ładne dziewczyny, miła odmiana dla chama i grubasa... O! Byłbym zapomniał, jak się nazywacie? '''Lucy: Niektóre zasady iście mnie przerażają. *mruknęła, ops wpadła chyba w pułapkę* To jest właśnie ta niezręczna sytuacja... *westchnęła* Moje imie w tym więzieniu zostało przeklęte beze mnie. *wzruszyła ramionami* Jakbyś się czuła w momencie, gdy na tablicy z zasadami było napisane twoje imie w takim kontekście? *spojrzała uważnie na swoją towarzyszkę obok* Zerknęła na nowego chłopaka tutaj. Matt jednak zapomniał swojego imienia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. '' '''Lucy': Zdravo! Tatiana jestem! *uśmiechnęła się i spod spódniczki wyciągnęła bombeczke, wcześniej informując Arishe, że im nic złego się nie stanie ofc.* Bombeczka, buahaha Arisha wiedziała, że na pewno nie poczułaby się komfortowo, gdyby to jej imię znajdowało się na tablicy, musiała jednak kontynuować grę brunetki, by móc później w spokoju dokończyć rozmowę. Arisha: Zdravo! A ja Katia *uśmiechnęła się promiennie i zachichotała spoglądając to na Lucy, to na Matthewa* Matthew zauważył co robiła Lucy i lekko się odsunął Matthew: 'Szto ty robisz? ''Oprócz tego, że Lucy wyciągnęła coś dziwnego, chłopak zdał sobie również sprawę, że mimowolnie wplata w wypowiedzi słowa z dziwnego słowiańskiego języka. Matt zaczął się pocić i rozbolała go głowa, więc bez słowa usiadł między dziewczętami. '''Matthew: '''Nie wiem co się dzieje, czuję się... dziwnie... '''Lucy: Huh... Mam bombeczkę! *śmieje się złowrogo* Czujesz się źle? *spojrzała na niego zaskoczona* Bombeczka zaraz Cię rozerwie *smirk* Położyła obok Matthew bombę. Złapała za rękę Arishę i gdzieś wybiegły. Prowadząca przy tym się śmiała, niespodziewała się tak "bombowej" atmosfery na start. Chłopak nie zdązył zareagować, a bomba wybuchła z konfetti. Na jego twarz spadła kartka "żarcik, hihi". '' '''Matthew: '''Kolejna dziwna... ''Matthew próbował przeczytać co pisało na kartce, jednak przez ból głowy i fakt, że alfabet łaciński zaczął mu się w głowie mieszać z cyrylicą, było to dla niego niemożliwe. Matt położył się na ławce i zasnął, przez sen bełkotał coś prawdopodobnie po macedońsku Spacerniak: ... Beck w końcu uciekł z salonu. Po błąkaniu się po korytarzach przedostał się na spacerniak. Betonowy plac nie wyglądał zbyt przystępnie… Były jednak ławki i parę stolików. I wszystko na świeżym powietrzu... To wystarczyło chłopakowi. Usiadł sobie gdzieś z boku i ukrył głowę w dłoniach. Beck: Eeeeh… Na dwór zaszedł również Ben, po krótkim przejściu się po stołówce, uznał, że woli się trochę przewietrzyć. W ręce trzymał ze sobą całego pieczonego, pysznego kurczaka, którego sobie po prostu zgarnął z lodówki. Obżerał się właśnie dużym udkiem, lecz raczej powoli, delektując się owym kawałkiem. W końcu bardziej musiał się rozejrzeć po miejscu, bo szukał krowy, która miała mu wydoić parę jajek, których w lodówce nie było. Ale zauważył tylko jakiegoś blondyna, siedzącego i widać nie będącego w najlepszym humorze. Uznał, że się do niego dosiądzie, i może zagada, bo… czemu nie. Usiadł obok niego delektując się kolejnym kawałkiem kurczaka. Ben: Siemaneczko koleżko! *rozpoczął* Beck wolno podniósł głowę. Już pogodził się z tym, że nie uniknie rozmów z ludźmi, mógł je tylko ograniczyć do minimum. Pamiętał już, że sam zapisał się do show, więc kiedy jeszcze wszystko pamiętał to musiał mieć świadomośc podejmowanej decyzji… chyba… Beck: Hej *tym razem nie zapomniał by w wypowiedź włożyć energię. Wysilił się także na krzywy uśmiech* Ben: No miło mi ciebie poznać *uściskał swojego rozmówcę* Czy nie widziałeś może gdzieś w pobliżu jakiejś krowy? W lodówce nie ma jaj, a chciałem se jajeczniczkę zrobić *nieco się zaśmiał* No chociaż mam kurczaka. Chcesz kawałek? Pytanie zadane przez grubasa zdziwiło Beck’a i mocno zbiło z tropu. Przez chwilę patrzył na chłopaka pytającym wzrokiem i analizował zadane mu pytanie. W końcu jednak się otrząsnął. Beck: Nie mam… zielonego pojęcia *przygryzł wargę, poczochrał włosy* To więzienie, więc... *przylizywał włosy* Ben: Eh, w dzisiejszych czasach chyba trudno o krowę, z której można wydoić jakieś jajka *wzruszył ramionami* Cóż… A w ogóle się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Ben, a ty to kim jesteś? *popatrzył pytająco* Beck: Też chciałbym to wiedzieć… *mruknął pod nosem, po czym podniósł wzrok* Beck Jaeger… Chyba *wyszczerzył się* Ben: Beck Jaeger? Naprawdę? *zareagował jakby był w szoku* Jesteś tego pewny? Beck spojrzał niepewnie na grubasa. Jego zdziwienie było co najmniej… dziwne. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoje słowa ze stołówki, te o potrzebie robienia wywiadu… Beck: Chyba tak… *rzekł niepewnie* Blondyn posłał grubasowi spojrzenie domagające się dalszych wyjaśnień. '' ''Ben z zaskoczenia wsadził chłopakowi, pewnie zaskoczonemu udko kurczaka do buzi. Ben: Otóż nie! *wykrzyknął najgłośniej, jak umiał* Pamięć tobie na pewno wykasowali, na pewno, tak ja mi. Nie pamiętasz swojej przyszłości, ale taką taką drobnostkę, jak imię pamiętasz. No jak pamiętam swoje imię, bo jakoś mam je tłuszczem na drugiej stronie koszulki wyznaczone. Swoją drogą ciekawe czy to powstało przypadkiem czy sobie to sam zrobiłem. Chociaż… wygląda za krzywo, więc pewnie to nie mogło być celowo. Zresztą co ja tam wiem, pewnie tyle co ty *poklepał kolegę lekko po plecach* Beck był skołowany. Z długiej i szybkiej wypowiedzi Bena nie zrozumiał prawie nic. Wyłapał tylko fakt o napisie na koszulce. Co do swojego własnego imienia to jako taką pewność miał, w końcu dziennik był podpisany… Blondyn tylko pokiwał grzecznie głową. Beck: Ehm… To… Miłe… Dzięki *znowu się wyszczerzył, chyba naturalny uśmiech nie należał do jego talentów. To mógł sobie odhaczyć* Ben: Ach, ten wymuszony uśmiech, rozpoznam to na kilometr. I z całą pewnością mnie nie zrozumiałeś ziomek, ale to nic… jeszcze zdążysz *skinął głową i kończył jeść kawałek kurczaka* Beck nagle poczuł lekki dyskomfort. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił Benowi przykrość. Nie miał akurat tego na celu. Po pierwsze był zmęczony, a po drugie grubas w gruncie rzeczy nie był wcale irytujący… Na odbiór wpływał także fakt poprawy samopoczucia blondyna. Beck: Ej Ben, sorry *w “sorry” zabrzmiał specyficzny akcent typowy dla pewnego kraju* Jestem strasznie otępiały po tym… Uśpieniu. Blondyn zaczesał włosy za ucho. Kolejnym dowodem na powrót jego zdrowego myślenia, był fakt iż zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu - powinien od razu skupić się na formowaniu relacji. Skarcił się w głowie. Nie miał na to wielkiej ochoty, nie aby nie lubił ludzi, raczej nie lubił pewnego typu ludzi, a może był zmęczony… Tak czy inaczej podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się znowu do Bena. Beck: A za mój ryj przepraszam, bardziej naturalnie nie będzie *szczerzył się* Ben: Nie ma sprawy koleżko z… *słysząc akcent uniósł brew w górę* Australii. Ale co ja tam wiem *machnął ręką* No ja jakoś się tobie nie dziwię, jeszcze pewnie zdążysz się rozkręcić *jeszcze na niego uważnie spojrzał* A ryjek to masz ładny Beck, muszę przyznać i… ten uśmiech ci nawet wyszedł naturalnie. Zaliczyłeś *wpakował sobie do buzi kolejny kawałek kurczaka* Beck: Dzięki *roześmiał się szczerze* Ehm… *zająknął się* A czy… czm… czy mogę trochę? *spojrzał na kurczaka* Za pytaniem nie kryła się motywacja w formie głodu. Raczej pragnienia białka. Już w kuchni chłopak skojarzył jak ważne jest odżywianie, a skoro nie dojadł mielonki przez pewną dziewczynę… Ben: A częstuj się, póki wszystkiego nie wsunąłem *uśmiechnął się, dając mu, by sobie coś urwał* Beck: Dzięki *podziękował szczerze* Między chłopakami nawiązywała się nić porozumienia… Ben: A w kwestii dojenia z krów jajek… *ściągnął koszulkę, pokazując tym samym swoje muskularne ciało i po j drugiej stronie koszulki, poza krzywym imieniem, miał też wypisane “Absurdalne Myśli”, było ich z 12 i jednym z nich brzmiało tak, że z krowy można wydoić jajka, natomiast z kury pozyskiwać można bardzo dobre mleko* Śmieszne, co ja musiałem mieć we łbie, by to sobie pisać, ale pewnie musiałem mieć jakiś powód. Będzie to jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, do których będzie dociekać… *wziął jeszcze kawałek* Ależ ten kurczaczek rozpływa się w ustach, mniam! Beck zaśmiał grzecznie. Wstał z ławki i dla odmiany to on poklepał Bena po ramieniu. Beck: Przynajmniej coś pamiętasz, jakaś wskazówka *zaśmiał się i poklepał się po zamkniętej na zamek kieszeni spodenek* Fajnie *przeciągnął się* Nie abym się wymykał, słowo, ale *odchrząknął* czuję się nadal jakiś taki… Jakby po mnie kangur przeskoczył *zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu* I chcę zwiedzić miejsce. Do zobaczenia *wstał i wolno się oddalił* Ben: Trzymaj się stary *skinął mu głową na pożegnanie* Z budynku prosto na spacerniak wyszedł Matthew, w drzwiach minął Becka, tym razem plując mu na spodnie, na zewnątrz zaś zauważył Bena Matthew: '''Hejka! Jestem Ante! ''Matthew: 'Ale spaślak masakra xD Macedończyk wyciąga rękę do olbrzyma, jednak cofa ją, gdy widzi, że podanie ręki skończy się ufajdaniem się kurczakiem. Widząc jednak, że Ben jest zbyt zajęty obżeraniem się, Matthew postanowił odejść Boisko do kosza: Dziewczyna przybyła tutaj, chcąc odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Pomyślała, że tak może odzyskać jakieś wspomnienia. Zobaczyła, że jest miejsce do siedzenia w postaci mini trybun przy boisku. Tam też oparła się o trybuny, zamknęła oczy i próbowała odprężyć. '''Izumi: '''To może być sposób. ''Nikogo nie było, więc miała spokój. Mając w pamięci salon, nie spodziewała się gości tu. '' Miejsce w pobliżu murów więziennych: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki